fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Slaughterhouse
Family Dinner Amon calmly sat on a chair around a dinning table, wearing a long sleeved white hair, with the right sleeve tucked in. The table had four plates, with each having a fork, a spoon and a knife next to it, while Noma had a plate with left over meat and bones for him to eat. "Pfft, foolish humans, making me dine and become stronger! Soon, my power will become so great, not even your gods will save you!" ''Noma proudly boasted to himself, while chewing on a bone, breaking it with his jaw ''"On the other hand...this is quite delicious....I must recruit cooks quickly!". Nyx sat on the table along with Amon and Lily, as she looked at Amon and Lily who appeared unfazed by what happened a few hours ago "Are...are you not worried?" Nyx asked Amon, her tone being rather shaky when talking to him. "Hmm? About Lamia? Nah, she'll be fine" Amon replied rather...casually, surprising considering the topic at hand. "But...but she got arrested! Are you not the least bit worried?! She's your friend isn't she?!" Nyx shouted at Amon, surprised at how calm he can be in such a dire situation. Amon sighed, before replying "Relax, she'll be back. Give 'er a week. Atleast...last time it took her a week" Amon appeared lost in thought, trying to remember how long it took her last time. "Wait...last time?" Nyx appeared more surprise to hear that "You mean...Lamia got arrested once?!". "Can't you be calm? Yes, she was. She got arrested by some bounty hunter, but escaped. It was a....year ago, I think?" Amon said, as Jack walked towards the table, holding a large metal bowl of unidentified liquid, probably some kind of soup, while Jack herself still wore nothing but Lamia's lab coat, but was buttoned, thus didn't reveal as much. "....Well, why is she still here?" Nyx asked, pointing at Jack. "I have a message to deliver to Lamia, and until I do so, I cannot leave. I will wait until she returns" Jack replied, her tone being emotionless, but straight to the point, as if she was a machine that instantly answers questions. "....Seriously, are you not worried about her, atleast?" Nyx whispered to Amon. "Nah, she doesn't look harmful, most of the time...she doesn't really look like she's looking for trouble, and besides...I have no idea how to cook..." Amon replied, as Jack began pouring the soup onto smaller bowls for each one of them. "Oooh~ This smells niiiice~" Lily said, smelling the soup and commenting on it. "It is my special soup, made out of ingredients I find in the area" Jack said to Lily, sitting on a chair right next to her. "What'd you mean, ingredients you find in the area?" Amon asked, wanting to be safe before consuming this soup, even if it didn't smell all that bad. "Anything. From rat poison, to doodoo, I make anything into soup. Though, in here, I used salt, pepper, lemons, something called...isiac...? It had a flower on the bottle" Jack replied, and upon hearing that, Amon quickly knew what she put in, teleporting and snatching the bowls from Jack and Lily, each on top of the other. "Nope! Do not eat! Nyx, you too! Don't ea-...!" Amon cut himself as he saw Nyx panting heavily and blushing immensely ".....Damn" Amon said, teleporting to the kitchen and putting the bowls in the sink before teleporting back to grabbing Nyx and vanish again, tossing her into the bath, and turning on the water while she was still fully clothed, then vanish outside the bathes. "Now, don't come out until you feel...off!" Amon said, sighing in relief, before remembering his bowl was still on the table ".....Oh..." Amon immediately teleported back to the table, but saw his bowl was empty, and then looked at Jack, who was also heavily blushing, but wasn't panting the least, while Lily appeared normal, simply staring at Jack in confusion. "This...coat is very uncomfortable..." Jack said, beginning to unbutton the lab coat off, before Amon grabbed her hand, and teleported to the bathes where Nyx was. "Ugh...my head...why was I...?" Nyx appeared confused, grabbing her head in pain "I need to sleep after thi-..." Before she could finish, Amon reappeared in the bathes, and tossed Jack into the bath next to Nyx. "Don't come out until you both have your minds in check!" Amon said, panicking over the situation and exiting the bathes, sighing once again, this time, feeling rather tired "And to think, this day started out so great...." "Don't worry, everything will turn out fine" Beast said, reassuring Amon "Just...make sure you keep an eye on that Jack". "I intend to...I don't have full trust towards her....yet" Amon replied to Beast, rubbing his head "Hey...Beast..." "Hmm? What is it?" "How...how come I don't remember anything before I was 10...?" Amon asked Beast, referring to his past, and how he remembers nothing beyond the winter forest. "...I...have no idea myself..." Beast replied. In The Red House Within Crocus, the city that was destroyeds by Dragons 4 years ago, there was a prison built there, a large, said to be inescapable prison, where Lamia was sent to. A railroad track was next to the jail, where it delivered prisoners. Lamia exited the train, her hands cuffed along with several other criminals, having changed her clothes to a grey outfit with a number on it, the number being "1462". She was immediately told to change and was escorted to the prison, undergoing no court, due to already doing so a year ago, not to mention, her crimes are well known, and are already worth a life in prison. When Lamia entered through the main gate, she suddenly felt her body becoming lighter, and upon lookin down, saw the floor was entirely composed a thin metal floor, with square holes in it, revealing what was under it, a large red orb, around the size of a house. "I see...so that's why it's called the Red House...this place has quite the large Red Lacrima" Lamia said, knowing full well the effects of a Red Lacrima, how it negates magic of anyone in its radius, and considering this one's size, it must cover up the entire prison. Each 5 prisoners were accompanied by two guards. The guards wore metal armor, and each had a spear and a sword sheated by their side, clearly, since no one could use magic in such a place, it'd stand to reason the guards would have the right equipment to deal with any kind of trouble. "So...who do we have here?" A guard said, seeing Lamia along with the group "The Bloody Siren has been caught, eh? Was it the same bounty hunter as last time?" The guard's tone was mocking. "Nah, I just decides I need a vacation, so decided to go to someplace nice and private" Lamia snarked back at the guard, appearing uncaring towards whatever he said, "Private? What are you talking abo-....?" "This entire prison, the moment you let me into it, will no longer be suited to be called a "prison", instead, when I enter it,' ''it'll be my own private slaughterhouse" Lamia said towards the guard, causing him to shiver at how calmly she said that. "Take her away!" The guard shouted, as she was taken with a group, being 5 in total along with her. Lamia was sent to the second floor where she was put in a cell, but her handcuffs stayed on "Hey...you forgot to take these off" Lamia said to the guard. "No. We are under strict orders to not give you any form of free hand movement. If we could, we'd keep you chained to a wall for the rest of your life" The guard said, before continuing forward. "Yeesh, I make so many people piss themselves these days..." Lamia said with an irritated tone, turning around. "LAMIA~!" Suddenly, a woman's voice shouted, as a figure leaped towards Lamia, dropping her on the floor. "The He-..?!" Lamia was cut as she noticed a large pair of breasts were pressing against her face, as she looked up, seeing a fairly beautiful woman with green eyes and long blonde hair with bangs smiling happily towards her "...Aph?" Lamia said, sounding surprised to see this woman, Aph. Aph proceeded to get off Lamia and then hug her tightly "Lamia~ It's been so long~ How are you?" Aph said, sounding incredibly cheerful and happy to see Lamia. "Aph...you're alive...?" Lamia still looked astounded to see Aph. "Hmm? Why? Did it look like I was dead?" Aph asked, sounding confused. "No...it's just..." Lamia looked closely at Aph's face "...You stopped coming by and I thought something happened..." Lamia's voice sounded...relieved, as she rested her forehead against Aph's "But you're alive...". "Hehe~ I was just here for the last 2 years" Aph said in a...oddly cheerful tone. "Here?" Lamia pushed Aph away from her slightly, seeing that she was...fine, no scratches or any visible wounds "....You look fine. How come? Isn't this place littered with criminals?" Lamia asked Aph. "Ah..." Aph pressed her finger against her lip, smiling cheerfully "No one wants to get close to me~" Her cheerfulness was unsettling...to a normal person. "Why is that?" "I dunno...no one likes me~ Most of people go "Ah! Look out! It's that insane woman who killed her family!" But they just say nothing, they just glare at me and walk away, even when I try to get close" Aph said, sounding rather...dissapointed. "They're probably scared shitless of Aph...well, can't blame 'em...considering how emotionally repressed she is, even I shiver because of her" Lamia thought to herself, before patting Aph on the shoulder, with both her cuffed hands "Nevermind them, Aph, I'm here now, and it'll make things easier for me to leave this prison with you helping me". "Ah, but I don't have my magic anymore, and they took Gyūtō-chan too" Aph said, sounding upset over her losses. "Eh?! They took it?! Don't the bastards know I worked hard on that blade! Goddammit!" Lamia suddenly bursted out in rage, standing up on both her feet and turning towards the cell bars, but was stopped by Aph who pulled her by her shirt. "No! You don't know what they'll do. The guards have weapons and we have nothing, what can we do? We're outnumbered!" Aph said, and much to Lamia's surprise, she actually appeared worried. "Huh...fine, we'll wait a while, after that, we're breaking out" Lamia said, not willing to argue with Aph. "Ah, we better do it before a week passes then~" Suddenly, Aph's cheerfulness returned in a blink of an eye. "Eh?" Lamia simply replied, sounding confused. "Ah, if we stay around here for more than a week, your magic will permanently vanish because of the Red Lacrima's effects~" Aph replied....in such cheerfulness that didn't much what she said. ".....I'm gonna slaughter everyone in here" Lamia said nonchalantly. "Yay! We're gonna have fun like old times~" Aph said, jumping up and down in sheer happiness. "Hey! Shut up!" A prisoner next door shouted to Aph, to which Lamia immediately broke through the wall, entering said prisoner's cell "What the he-...?!" "Who did you just tell to shut up, big guy?" Lamia said, smiling in sadistic glee, while her tone sounded mocking "Go ahead, say it, I won't BITE!'" Lamia said, as screams echoed through the prison "This is ''my slaughterhouse now...so you better walk on all four and bark like a dog when I tell ya..." Lamia said, sounding unnaturally cruel, unnaturally for her atleast, knowing that since Lily nor Amon were around, she could...act freely for the time being. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Fairy Tail: Vice Category:Storyline